As is known in the art, phase-locked loops (PLLs) are frequently used to generate a stable local oscillator (LO) signal. The generation of a system LO signal is designed to meet a specific performance. However, this performance can be impacted by environmental conditions, such as vibration. Thus, designers typically design conventional systems around these environmental conditions at the cost of performance.
One aspect of the design of a PLL is its loop bandwidth. To maintain an acceptable performance against any particular environmental condition (e.g., vibration), in conventional systems, the PLL loop bandwidth is typically designed at a non-optimal point with respect to its performance. The performance and characteristics of the conventional PLL are traded or compromised to account for the environmental conditions. Further, the PLL is designed with fixed values and points, typically based on worst-case environmental conditions, providing a PLL design point that is not optimal and cannot adapt to changes in its environment.